The present invention relates to power tools, and more particularly, to tool housings for power tools.
Various pistol style power tools, including corded electric, cordless electric and pneumatic tools, are well-known. Examples of such tools include, but are not limited to, drills, drill drivers, impact wrenches, grease guns and the like. Such pistol style tools generally include a tool body defining a head portion with a handle depending therefrom. A trigger or the like is typically provided at the forward junction of the head portion and the handle. In an effort to make such tools lighter, the tool body is typically manufactured from plastic or the like formed in a clam shell manner in which opposed halves of the body are formed separately and then joined together. Such tools have been known to experience cracking, particularly when dropped, or alternatively, splitting along the clam shell seam.
It is desired to provide an improved pistol style and/or clam shell style tool housing.